


Bad Things

by evelett



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's father is the pack Alpha and a civil war has broken out between their pack and the South Basin Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paranoid

“Jensen! Get your werewolf ass out of bed,” Chris yells from the bathroom across the hall.

Jensen rakes a hand through his hair, “Quit your bitching, I’m up.”

The werewolf stumbles into the bathroom and frowns at the image in the mirror looking back at him. There were dark circles under his shockingly green eyes and his freckles were standing out against his pale skin making him look haggard from months of sleepless nights. His father’s pack and the South Basin Pack had been at civil war for seven months and there seemed to be no end in sight.

When he came out of the bathroom Chris handed him a mug of coffee, “You doing alright Chief?”

Jensen grunted into his mug, he wasn’t a morning person to begin with but the last seven months had slowly taken its toll on him.  

Chris grinned over at his friend, “Come on, we’re going to be late for class.”

Try as he might his father refused to let him drop out of UH to help out. The summer heat was dragging well into the fall and the sun was shine bright as they walked to their first classes parting in the quad. Chris waved as he ran off to his civics class, his gray blue eyes clouding with worry for his friend.

They had been best friends since they grew up next door to each other in Dallas. Jensen had always been the carefree happy one and easy to smile but the stress of the war was weighing heavy on his shoulders and it was hard for Chris to miss. The green eyed werewolf trudged his way slowly to his American Lit class and grabbed one of the seats in the back. Blocking out the sounds and smells of his classmates was second nature to him as he rested his head on the table in front of him.

Jensen’s senses pricked as he felt someone staring at him but brushed off the tension figuring it was just Daneel. They had dated last semester but it ended badly after he found her sucking face with some jock in the middle of the quad. Since then he would find her staring at him in class as if she was pleading him to take her back. Whenever he noticed Jensen pointedly turned away and ignored her.  

At some point during Professor Kripke’s lecture on Steinbeck’s Of Mice and Men, Jensen fell asleep. Right before he nodded off his hazy mind notice a pair of cold blue green eyes staring at him. In the back of his mind his wolf was trying to tell Jensen something was wrong but he was too worn out to try to focus.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” a deep voice whispered in his ear as hot breath hit his neck.

Jensen woke up to find himself completely alone in the lecture room as he shot out of his seat. He could have sworn that someone had whispered in his ear seconds before. Jensen shook his head trying to clear the last of his foggy haze and blamed the voice on his over active imagination.

Jensen made his way through a crowd of students on the quad, slipping around when he could and shouldering people out of the way when he had to. Eventually he sat down under a tree and leaned against the trunk. Again his senses piqued as he felt someone staring at him. Jensen let out a low growl wishing Daneel would finally take a hint and just leave him alone.

“Well hello to you to Mr. Crankypants,” a snarky high pitched voice greets him.

Jensen opens his green eyes and smiles at his blonde haired friend, “Hey Alona.”

The female werewolf smiles as she sits down on the grass next to him.

“How’s life?” Jensen leans back against the tree. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

  Alona rolls her hazel eyes, “It sucks, my mom has been driving me crazy lately. She hardly lets me out of her sight.”

Jensen lets out an exhausted sigh the war was hard on their pack, “How are you here then?”

“I snuck out while she’s at a meeting with your dad,” Alone smirks. “I figured I could spend the day with you and Chris.”

Jensen barks out a laugh, “You ever gonna tell Chris how in love with him you are?”

“No!” Alona exclaims as she punches him in the arm. “And neither are you if you know what’s good for you.”

Jensen laid down and gave her a dry smirk as he rested his head in her lap, “Don’t worry, I’ll carry your secret to my grave.”

Alona’s hazel eyes widened with shock as she smacked him on the forehead, “That is not funny.”

Jensen can feel a tremor of actual fear run through her and he feels guilty, “Sorry.”

“Jerk,” Alona runs her hand through his short brown hair.

The blonde relaxes her body and Jensen knows he is forgiven. Jensen loved Alona like a little sister ever since she and her mother joined the pack in the sixth grade. She had been gangly and awkward back then and school had been hard for her but Jensen had looked out for her. Now she was one of the more dominant wolves in the pack and she was gorgeous, always catching people’s eyes as she walked by.

“Well don’t you two look comfy,” Mark smirks as he walks up to them. Jensen and Mark went to the same school all through grade school and high school and now even college. Mark and Jensen, and subsequently Chris, fought with each other like cats and dogs from day one when Mark shoved sand down Jensen’s pants in kindergarten.

“Fuck off Sheppard,” Jensen growls.

Mark lets out a laugh, “Something got your knickers in a twist Ackles?”

Alona tries to calm Jensen down by rubbing her fingers through his hair.

“What do you want?” Jensen hisses through his teeth but stays lying down.

Mark tisks, “Temper, temper Ackles.”

“What’s going on here?” Chris asks as he comes up behind the short Brit. The bulky werewolf’s hands are balled into fists and he looks like he’s ready to fight.

“Nothing,” Mark raises his hands in a show of mock innocence. “I was just leaving.”

Chris sits down as Mark leaves, “What did that ass hat want?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, “Beats me.”

Chris grumbles under his breath and rakes his hand through his shaggy brown hair.

Alona sighs as she stands up dropping Jensen unceremoniously on the ground, “Is it your guys time of the month or something? I snuck out to see you guys and have some fun so can we please do something fun?”

Chris smirked as he stood up and slung his arm around Alona’s shoulder, “Sure thing, what do you want to do?”

Alona’s face turned bright red as she smiled, “Let’s go play some pool at the Roadhouse, I bet I can kick your ass.”

“What you do think Jensen? That sounds like a challenge to me,” a wolfish grin covers Chris’ face.

Jensen rolls his eyes as he stands up and brushes himself off, “Please, I will own you both.”

While the three wolves laugh and banter on their way to the Roadhouse Jensen can still feel someone watching him. He absentmindedly scratches at the back of his neck feeling uncomfortable and paranoid. Jensen’s friends seem oblivious to his tension as they debate over whether or not batman is an actual superhero. It was an old argument between the two that neither was ever going to give up on.

Jensen slowly opens up his senses in an attempt to try to pinpoint where his stalker is. Jensen came up with nothing by the time they made it into the Roadhouse and decided to give up blaming his paranoia on the stress.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted them as they came up to the bar.

“Hey Miss Samantha!” Alona smiled.

“You’re momma know you’re here girl?” the bartender admonishes the short blonde.

“Oh come on Aunt Sam,” Chris gives her a honeyed smile as he puts his arm around the blushing werewolf. “We’ll take good care of her.”

Sam gives her nephew a shrewd stare, “Fine, but you better behave yourselves.”

 “Please, we always behave ourselves,” Chris smirks.

Sam snorts, “I happen to remember you two boys getting caught for duct taping and plastering that Sheppard boy to the flag pole in front of your school your freshman year.”

“They never actually pinned that on us,” Chris tells Alona like she doesn’t already know all about it. “They didn’t have any evidence.”

Alona giggles and drags Chris over to a pool table, “Come on, Jensen can play winner.”

Jensen leans against the bar and smiles as he watches his friends rack up the balls. Sam comes up behind Jensen and hands him a glass of Jack, “You okay kid? You’ve been kind of quiet.”

Jensen shrugs as he throws back his drink and Sam pours him another shot. He still can shake the feeling of someone watching him as the alcohol burns down his throat and settles warmly in his stomach. “I don’t know Miss Sam, it’s probably nothing,” Jensen dismisses as he downs his second shot. Jensen tries to give her a reassuring smile but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Sam ruffles his hair, “You are one stubborn jackass kid.”

“That’s why you love me,” Jensen winks at the bartender.

Sam smirks and shakes her head, “Y’all will need to clear out of here early, there’s gonna be some kind of peace talk between your daddy and the South Basin Pack Alpha.”

Jensen’s eyes cloud over as he rolls the thought around in his head. The Roadhouse was neutral territory between the two packs and as such a no kill zone but that didn’t sooth his worried mind. His father was quite a bit older than the South Basin Pack Alpha who came into power a little over a year ago. While his father still had quite a few years left as Alpha he wasn’t as strong as he use to be. Jensen wondered if his father would let him stay with him during the so called ‘peace talk’ so he could watch his back just in case.

It doesn’t surprise him that his father called for peace talks, both sides have lost many pack members. Most of the losses had been on their side though and they were considerably smaller than their enemy. But Jensen still couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a trap.

“Jensen!” Alona called out to him breaking Jensen out of his troubling thoughts. “Get your ass over here.”

Jensen texted his father to ask if he could join him tonight and downed another shot before he finally made his way over to his friends, “Who’s winning?”

Alona smirked up at him, “That would be me.”

Jensen laughed as he pulled up a chair to watch, “Damn Chris, getting a little rusty?”

“Jerk,” Chris slugged him in the shoulder.

“Bitch,” Jensen smiled.


	2. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes a deal with Jared to save his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading.

The heat of the day was receding as Jensen stood outside the Roadhouse waiting for his dad and the pack Beta to arrive. After a very long and heated conversation on the phone his father had begrudgingly agreed to let Jensen attend the meeting. As a werewolf Jensen had unique abilities because he was an Omega. Unlike other werewolves in a pack Jensen didn’t have to obey the rules of an Alpha. Another part of being an Omega meant that he could keep other werewolves calm by just being around them. It was this that was the deciding factor in his father letting him join them. His nerves are wound so tight by the time Jim’s truck pulls up into the parking lot that he is practically twitchy.

“Hi kiddo,” Jim greets him as the two older werewolves amble over to Jensen.

Jensen smiles as he shakes the Beta’s hand, “Hi Jim.”

“Hey son,” Jeff wraps his arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulls him in for a hug.

Jensen sighs as he breaths in Jeff’s sent; books, car oil, and Alpha. Some of his tension evaporates, “Hey dad.”

The older men greet Sam as they sit down at a table. Jim ruffles Jensen’s short brown hair playfully, “You’re getting kinda skinny there kid, ain’t they got food up by your new place?”

Jensen blushes a deep red as his father looks him over carefully. “So why did you call for this peace talk?” Jensen tries to change the subject embarrassed to be the center of attention. While admittedly quite good looking with his shocking green eyes and firm muscles he has never been comfortable under the direct attention of others.

Thankfully Jeff lets it go, “I didn’t. Padalecki is the one who called for the meeting.”

Jensen stares at his father his bewilderment written clearly on his features, “Padalecki?”

Jim lets out a snort, “The South Basin Pack Alpha.”

“No, I know who he is,” Jensen rolls his eyes. “But why would he call for a meeting?”

“Guess we’re about to find out,” Jim replies as three South Basin Pack werewolves enter the Roadhouse. Jensen watches the strangers closely as they take their seats across from them at the table.

Jensen recognizes the wiry werewolf with wild blonde hair and ice blue eyes as Sebastian. And the taller blonde sitting to the far right of Sebastian is the South Basin Pack Beta, Chad. Even though he had never met him before Jensen felt it was safe to assume that the extremely tall and handsome long brown haired man sitting in the middle was Jared Padalecki, the South Basin Pack Alpha.

While Jensen was busy in his thoughts the rest of the werewolves seemed to be having a staring contest with each other. Getting bored quick Jensen got up and walked over to the bar as he grumbled to himself. He hated these stupid little games that the other werewolves played for dominance. Jensen knew that they were important but it didn’t stop them from getting on his nerves and driving him up a wall.

Once more Jensen got the niggling feeling of someone watching him that he had been feeling all day. Jensen scratched the back of his neck nervously trying to shake the feeling. He was going to drive himself crazy with the new paranoia he was developing. Sam was somewhere in the back room so Jensen hopped over the bar and poured himself a shot of Jack. Jensen let out a long breath of frustration as the alcohol worked its way down his throat.

When Jensen looked up all five werewolves were watching him with varying degrees of interest. He cleared his throat, “Don’t let me interrupt you, carry on with your pissing contest.”

Jeff frowned at him before turning back around to face the enemy, “You’ll have to forgive my son, he is…impulsive.”

Jensen locked eyes with Jared as the Alpha continued to stare at him. With sudden conviction Jensen recognized Jared’s blue green eyes as the one that were staring at him before in his American Lit class earlier today. He also couldn’t help feeling that it was Jared who had been watching him today causing his paranoia. Jensen wished the Alpha would look away. He felt a shiver down his spine and something warm grew in his stomach as the Alpha watched him.

Sam walked out of the back room and smacked him on the back of the head, “Just what do you think you’re doing behind my bar boy?”

A blush crept its way across his face as Jensen gave her a guilty grin and shrugged his shoulders. He felt like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “I was thirsty.”

Surprised Jensen barked out a laugh as Sam shot him with the water gun, “And now you’re not so scat.”

Dripping wet Jensen gave her a kiss on the cheek and vaulted over the bar smiling.

“I swear to God if you got any dirt on my bar I will make you wax the entire damn thing,” Sam couldn’t quite wipe the smirk off her face as she growled at him.

The old gray Blue Oyster Cult band shirt he’d been wearing all day wetly clung to his torso like a second skin as he sat back down next to Jim and his dad. Jeff frowned at him and gave him a hard stare letting Jensen know that he would have something to say about his antics later when they were alone.

“I think it’s time we get down to business,” Jeff directs at the other Alpha.

“Yes,” Jared nods. “We’ve wasted enough time.” The tall werewolf spares a glance at Jensen before continuing, “I’ve asked you here in hopes of making a truce and ending our little feud.”

“And how do you propose we do that exactly?” skepticism is clear in his father’s voice.

Jared silences Chad as he lets out a low warning growl, “By linking our packs. I will mate with your son.”

Jeff lets out a menacing growl and Jensen sits frozen in shock. He is confused by the proposal. Whenever he thought about his future he always figured that one day he would fall in love with a nice girl, settle down, eventually have children, and rock the white picket fence. Now this stranger comes out of nowhere and proposes this? The Alpha didn’t know him at and yet he was making this offer.

“Over my dead body,” Jeff hisses through his teeth seething.

Sebastian lets out a dark laugh. Jeff turns his attention to the offending werewolf, “What’s so funny Chuckles?”

Humorless ice blue eyes stare back at Jensen’s father, “You have no choice. Our pack out number yours five to one if you decline your pack will be wiped out.”

Jensen’s green eyes flash with sadness at the thought of losing his pack. His heart wrenches as images of Chris, Alona, and his father’s dead bodies flit through his mind. Jensen shoves the thought away violently. Repulsed he cannot let that happen. His heart skips a beat at the realization of what he has to do to prevent their deaths. Drained as he is Jensen knows he will give up his freedom to save his pack in a heartbeat.

“We’ll take our chances,” Jeff growls.

Jensen closes his eyes and then turns to face Jared, “I’ll do it.”

“No you won’t,” his father orders, incensed at the thought.

“It’s my choice,” Jensen bites off in what he hopes is a firm voice instead of sounding like the belligerent child he feels.

“Someone will come by tomorrow to collect you,” Jared states coolly. Quietly the three South Basin werewolves leave without looking back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” his father snarls at him jumping to his feet. Jeff’s face turns a deep angry red.

“I’m doing what I can to save the pack,” Jensen is desperate. He needs his father’s support.

Jeff grabs him by his shirt, “And I am your Alpha and I am telling you I won’t allow it.”

Jensen let’s out an angry snort, “I am Omega, you can’t order me around like you do everyone else. I will not bend over backwards and do everything you say.”

The older werewolf’s hazel eyes are hot with rage, “I may not be able to tell you what to do as your Alpha, but as your father I am telling you now I will not permit you to do this. I absolutely forbid it.”

Jensen is hysterical at his father’s decree, “I am twenty-four. You can’t ground me or put me in a time out or spank me. I live on my own for God sakes! The time when you could order me around passed when I turned eighteen and moved out. I’m sorry you don’t like it but I will do what I have to in order to save the pack.”  

His father lets out a howl of rage and over turns the table in front of them. Jim gives him a sad smile as the enraged Alpha refuses to look at him. Dejectedly Jensen slowly makes his way back to his apartment. How could his father not understand that he needed to do this. That he would make any sacrifice to save the ones he loves even if it means death. Or in this case giving up whatever future he might have had and mate with a complete stranger. Of anyone he thought that his father, an Alpha, would be able to understand that.

When he finally gets home Chris and Alona are sitting on the couch waiting for him. Without a word he walks past them and lies down on his bed. Alona walks in and curls up into his side wrapping her arms around him. “Jim called,” she says in a quiet voice and Jensen can feel her tears fall onto his faded shirt.

Jensen rubs her back soothingly as Chris hops on the bed in his wolf form. He licks Jensen’s face before settling down on top of him. Suddenly he can no longer hold back the pain of his father’s rejection and silent tears fall down his face. Jensen eventually falls asleep with his two best friends cuddled up next to him.


	3. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen moves into his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to post more please comment, otherwise thank you for reading.

It’s late in the morning when someone starts pounding on the apartment door. Silently Alona gets out of bed doing her best not to wake Jensen or Chris. She looks out the peep hole to see a good looking short man with wild black hair and bright blue eyes standing on the other side of the door. The hinges squeal as Alona opens the door to greet the stranger.

The man flashes her a smile, “Is Jensen here?”

Alona tenses squinting her hazel eyes and fixes the stranger with a shrewd stare, “Who wants to know?”

“I’m Misha,” the blue eyed man holds out his hand to her. The tiny blonde continues to stare at Misha until he slowly drops his hand back to his side nervously. Misha lets out an awkward chuckle, “I’m here to take Jensen to his new home.”

Alona’s stare turns dark as she gives Misha the stink eye, “Jensen is asleep.”

“Well would you mind waking him up? We’re expected back home,” Misha raises an eyebrow in exasperation.

“That’s not happening so why don’t you go fuck yourself,” Alona bites off hotly.

Woken up by the talking Jensen comes out to see what is going on, “Alona? Who’s at the door?”

A worried expression crosses Alona’s face as Jensen walks into their line of view. He has dark bruising circles under his beautiful green eyes from too many sleepless nights and he looks like he is about to fall over from exhaustion. Instinctually Alona moves in front of Jensen in an attempt to protect her friend from the stranger in the door way.

Jensen comes up next to her and leans against the door frame. In the sunlight Alona can see that his eyes are bloodshot from crying and his clothes look a little too baggy on him. She wonders exactly how much he has been eating lately because however much it is its not cutting it.

“Can I help you with something?” Jensen asks Misha wearily.

“It’s nothing Jensen, go back to bed,” Alona tells him in a soothing voice.

The blue eyed stranger lets out a loud huff, “I’m Misha, and as I was telling your friend here; I’m here to take you to your new home and we’re kind of on a schedule.”

Chris growls menacingly from behind Jensen and Alona. He flashes his fangs as he launches himself into the air at Misha. The wolf snaps his jaws at empty air as Jensen easily plucks his best friend out of the air.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jensen exclaims as he drops Chris on the floor by his feet. “Both of you need to chill the fuck out,” Jensen tells his friends heatedly before turning his attention back to Misha. “Sorry, why don’t you come in. I need to take a shower and pack some stuff but then we can go.”

Seemingly unaffected by almost getting attacked by the giant grey wolf Misha walks through the door casually. Said wolf was staring at him intently and licking his lips as if he was contemplating how the stranger would taste. Misha looks around his surroundings his sharp blue eyes studying everything.

Jensen motions to the couch in the living room, “Make yourself at home. Did you want something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine,” Misha replies absentmindedly as he stares at framed pictures of Jensen and Chris.

“Suit yourself,” Jensen shrugs. “Play nice,” Jensen growls at his friends under his breath as he leaves the room.

Jensen turns the knob on the shower all the way to make the water scalding. He stares at himself in the mirror taking deep breaths as he waits for the water to heat up. The werewolf knew that he was going to be moving away but his friends were acting like they were never going to see him again. He shook his head violently at the thought. Surely his new pack wouldn’t keep him from seeing his family and friends. Jensen was doing this to save them but it never crossed his mind as a possibility that his new pack might not let him see them.

His mind reeled as panic sunk in. Even if he didn’t get to see his loved ones anymore Jensen couldn’t back out of this. His pack would be murdered if he tried. He had no choice but to take Jared’s offer and be his mate. Jensen refused to acknowledge the hint of excitement the thought elicited. Rather his mind latched onto the overwhelming fear at the concept. Sure he had had sex before with Daneel and a string of ex’s. But contrary popular opinion when people first saw the gorgeous werewolf he was not gay. He had never had sex with a guy in his life. No matter how hard he tried Jensen could not imagine sex being loving or even fun with the cold Alpha from last night. Pain sliced through him at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life and dying alone.

“Everything okay in there Jensen?” Alona asked staving off Jensen’s panic attack.

“I’m fine.”

Jensen felt guilty and ashamed. He knew that Misha and his friends could easily smell the fear rolling off of him like tidal waves. Quickly he jumped under the scalding water in the shower and scrubbed at his skin furiously. He couldn’t go to his new home smelling like a frightened pup. With an effort he shoved his fears and unpleasant musings into a box in his mind, locking it away and refusing to acknowledge it. Jensen finally got out and started packing his things into a duffle bag after his skin was rubbed raw. He stubbornly refused to let his thoughts wander to the dark box in his mind.

There was tension in the living room when Jensen dropped his duffle bag on the floor by the door. Chris and Alona were watching him carefully, their eyes filled with worry.

Misha picked up Jensen’s bag, “I’ll wait outside while you say good bye.”

Jensen gave him a nod in silent thanks and turned to his friends. Chris had finally decided to change back into his human form, “You don’t have to do this.”

Jensen rubbed his hand over his face roughly, “Yes I do.”

“Why? Why does it have to be you?” Chris challenged him.

“I don’t know!” Jensen yelled back. “But if I don’t then they will kill everyone. I can’t let that happen. I can’t just stand by and let them kill you or Alona or my dad or anybody else when I have a chance to stop it. You can’t ask me to.”

Chris wrapped him in a tight bear hug, “You are the stupidest most stubborn bastard I’ve ever met.”

“Bite me bitch,” Jensen chuckled darkly.

“Jerk,” Chris let go of him with a sad look. “Take care of yourself.”

Crying Alona hid her head in Jensen’s neck as she hugged him fiercely. Jensen rubbed her back soothingly, “Watch out for Chris for me.”

The blonde let out a sad watery laugh and nodded.

Jensen waved good bye to his friends as Misha pulled out of the parking lot in his black Honda civic. He let out the long breath he’d been holding in as he leaned his head against the cool window. Already he could feel the pain of leaving his friends behind unsure if he was ever going to be able to see them again. He pulled out his cell phone for the umpteenth time that morning to see if his father had called. He hadn’t. Jensen carded his hand through his hair roughly. He wished he could just sit his father down and make him see reason. Jensen couldn’t wrap his head around Jeff’s anger towards him. He had done what was needed to save the pack, but he had disappointed his father in the process. Jeff was all Jensen had growing up after his mom died in a car accident and now he didn’t even have him. Jensen was grateful that at least his friends seemed to understand.

Once they hit the highway Misha put on a Ke$ha cd. “Oh my God, please tell me you don’t like this crap,” Jensen whined.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Misha defended.

“It doesn’t matter how much you listen to this. It will still be crap.”

“Quit your bitching. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole,” Misha turned up the music to a deafening volume.

Shocked the corners of Jensen’s mouth turned up slightly. He had had practically the exact same conversation with Chris hundreds of times over the years. Jensen loved classic mullet rock but Chris had always had a soft spot for country music and they would bicker for hours about which was better. After a little while Misha turned the music back down to a reasonable level. They sat in a comfortable silence as the miles rolled under the car’s wheels. Eventually Jensen got bored of staring out the window watching trees roll by. He pulled out a worn out old book and started reading.

“What are you reading,” Misha nodded down at the book in his hands.

Jensen showed him the cover, “Supernatural by Carver Edlund.”

Misha turns his attention back to the road, “What’s it about?”

“These two brothers that drive across the country fighting demons and saving people,” Jensen smiles. It was his favorite book. Growing up Chris and Jensen used to play in his back yard and pretend that they were the main characters in the book.

“Sounds interesting.”

“It is,” Jensen smiled warmly down at the book. When he was little he idolized Dean. Jensen thought he was brave and a badass who didn’t let anything scare him. Reluctantly he admitted to himself that he was reading Supernatural because he hoped it would give him courage. Jensen nervously rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans.

He got a quarter of the way through the book by the time Misha car pulled up in front of a white house in the middle of the suburbs. Jensen took a deep breath and followed Misha into the house. He couldn’t get over how big the house was. Jensen figured that someone could easily fit his dad’s house inside multiple times. His heart gave a sharp squeeze at the thought of his father but he shoved it away.

“Is this your house?” Jensen asked in awe.

“Nah,” Misha chuckled. “It’s Jared’s.”

Embarrassed Jensen’s cheeks turned red. Misha led him upstairs to the second room on the right, “This is where you’re going to be staying. I’ll let you get settled in. When you’re done I’ll have lunch ready.”

“Do you live here too?” Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

Misha couldn’t help but find Jensen’s confusion endearing in a lost puppy dog kind of way, “No, I live next door. But someone from the pack is usually here even when our Alpha’s out.”

Jensen nodded, he figured that Jared’s house was headquarters like the Roadhouse was for his pack. No, Jensen thought, the South Basin Pack was his pack now. He turned his attention to the room in front of him. Everything from the covers on the king size bed to the curtains hanging from the bay window overlooking the back yard to the soft carpet under his feet was white. It was clean. Too clean in Jensen’s opinion. The white room had an alien otherworldly feeling to it. He dropped his duffle bag on the bed. He didn’t really have the heart to unpack everything at the moment.

He looked out the window surprised at how giant the back yard was. Off to the right it had a tree house and a sandbox for kids to play in. A forest butted up against the far end of the back yard. Jensen wondered if he would be allowed to look around and go for a run. Looking back at the room he didn’t think it would ever feel like home. The green eyed werewolf shook himself like a wet dog and berated himself for the self pity. This was his home now and if he didn’t learn to like it he was going to be miserable.

Quietly Jensen made his way down to the kitchen to see what all the noise was that Misha was making. “Sweet Jesus,” Misha dropped a steaming pot into the sink.

The pungent smell of burnt plastic slammed into Jensen as he turned the corner, “What happened?”

“I forgot the spoon in the pot and it melted,” Misha frowned sheepishly at the offending mess. “I was supposed to make you a nice meal when you got here and now I messed it up.”

“What were you trying to make?” Jensen asked trying to hold back a laugh.

“Mac and cheese,” Misha sighed.

Jensen bent over laughing and clutched at his sides as he gasped for air.

“What’s so funny?” Misha wailed.

The green eyed werewolf held up his hand as he caught his breath, “I’ve never seen anybody burn mac and cheese before.”

“You think you can do better? Be my guest,” Misha threw his hands in the air.

Misha slumped in a chair at the island while Jensen studied the contents of the fridge and cupboards. Jensen loved to cook. His dad was gone a lot after his mom died so he had learned to fend for himself growing up. He could only make the most basic casseroles and meals but he excelled at desserts. Knowing the recipe by heart he started cooking bacon to make his dad’s bean dish. It was Jensen’s favorite next to a wet rack of ribs from Corky’s. While he was waiting for the bean dish to cook in the oven Jensen put together a rhubarb pie. If he could eat only one thing for the rest of his life it would be pie. The pies his Grandma Ackles used to make were like heaven in your mouth. All of his worries and stress fell away while he was baking. At some point Jensen even started to belt out his favorite Metallica songs much to Misha’s amusement.

Jensen and Misha were in the middle of eating lunch when Chad came into the kitchen carrying a basketball, “Hey guys.”

Misha gave Chad a muffled hello through a mouth full of half chewed beans and bacon while Jensen nodded to the blonde.

“I thought we were going to play some one on one,” Chad poked Misha in the stomach.

The werewolf choked as he swallowed his food, “I’ll meet you out there in a second.”

The Beta loped out the front door apparently excited to play. Misha turned to Jensen, “You want any help with the dishes?”

“Nah, I got it,” he waved off the older werewolf.

“Okay, save me a piece of pie for later?” Misha asked. It turned out the blue eyed man loved Jensen’s cooking and had complimented him repeatedly.

“Sure thing,” Jensen smiled.

After Misha left Jensen grabbed his iPod from his duffle bag so he could listen to his music while he washed the dishes. The soapy water was scalding as he scrubbed away the baked on food. He decided he liked Misha. The older werewolf felt no need to fill up the quiet with incessant chatter and he had a good sense of humor. Maybe they would end up being friends down the road.

Jensen was singing out to Renegade by Styx while trying to salvage the pot from Misha’s earlier mac and cheese disaster when he heard the front door to the house open and close. “I think we might have to throw out the pot Misha. I can’t get the plastic spoon out of it. Did you want your piece of pie now?” Jensen called out.

When he didn’t get an answer he turned around, he was sure he heard Misha come in. Jensen found a brilliant pair of blue green eyes staring intently at him. He stood frozen in surprise. An electric shock ran down his spine at the sight of the handsome Alpha. He wished fiercely that his racing heart would slow down.

“Hi,” Jensen said after a couple minutes. Jared stayed silent as he continued to stare at Jensen. He felt all his stress come back and panic started to seep in. With all the force he could muster Jensen clamped down on the icy tendrils moving through his mind. “Did you want something to eat? I made a bean dish for lunch that I could heat up if you wanted,” Jensen offered.

Without a word Jared left the kitchen leaving Jensen by himself again. Suddenly the house that seemed so big a couple of hours ago felt smaller than a matchbox. He needed to get outside. Jensen didn’t care if he would get in trouble. He couldn’t stay inside the suffocating house another second. Jensen needed to get as far away from the cold Alpha as possible. The werewolf rushed out the back door to no avail. It still wasn’t enough. The sky felt like it was pressing down on him. 

Jensen quickly stripped and shifted into his wolf form. Then he was running, through the backyard and deep into the woods. He ducked under branches and darted over fallen trees. Trying to out run the panic and the fear he knew was growing inside of him. While he didn’t feel threatened by Jared he also didn’t feel any kindness coming from the tall foreboding man. Pain ripped through him as he tripped over a large branch and broke his leg.

It was dark by the time Jensen made it back to Jared’s house. He shifted back into his human form and changed back into the clothes he left laying in the yard. The house was quiet as he slowly hobbled his way up the stairs to his room.

Jared was on him as he shoved Jensen up against his bedroom wall. The Alpha’s eyes were cold with fury, “Where were you?”

A shocked cry escaped Jensen. This was the first time Jared had spoken directly to him. The tall man hardened his grip on him. Jensen was hurt and tired and the wolf inside him was pissed, “Let me go,” he struggled to break free of Jared’s hold on him.

 “I asked you a question,” Jared growled in his ear.

“I went for a run,” Jensen spat angrily at the Alpha. “Is that a problem?”

“You are Mine now. If you run away I will kill everyone you love,” Jared shoved him into the wall hard as he let go and stalked out of the room. Jensen let out a hiss as pain lanced up his leg with a dizzying strength when he slumped down to the floor. It would still be a couple days at the earliest before his leg would heal. Silent tears fell down his face. Jensen was ashamed. Because Jared was right, he had been running away. With an effort he made it into the shower and washed away the dirt and grime from the woods.

Clean and in his pajama pants Jensen hobbled back to his bedroom. “You’re hurt,” Jared’s deep voice rumbled. He was lying down on Jensen’s bed with his book in his hands.

“I’m fine,” Jensen insisted. He instantly wished he had more clothes on feeling naked and defenseless under the handsome Alpha’s scrutiny. Wearily he wished that Jared would go away so he could sleep. Then a belated thought popped into his head and he realized that this was probably the Alpha’s bedroom too. Of course it is, Jensen berated himself, mates generally share the same room. And bed. He wondered if he could get away with sleeping on the couch. Somehow he seriously doubted that would fly. What with the possessive comment the Alpha had made earlier.

Stiffly Jensen laid down on the bed giving into his exhaustion and fatigue. Suddenly warm strong hands were on Jensen’s injured leg.

“What the hell!” the shorter man exclaimed.

“You’re hurt,” Jared repeated.

“I’m fine,” Jensen pulled his leg out of the big man’s grasp.

Jared let out a low growl. Exasperated Jensen laid still as the Alpha pulled back his pajama pants to examine his broken leg. The Alpha’s hands were careful and Jensen felt heat pool in his stomach at his touch. After much poking and prodding Jared released his leg and maneuvered  himself so that he was kneeling over the injured man. Jensen was suddenly trapped in between the giant werewolf and the bed. “You should be more careful,” Jared leaned down and whispered in Jensen’s ear.

A shiver ran through him as Jared’s hot breath hit his neck, “I’ll work on that tomorrow Sasquatch.”

Jared let out a low chuckle as he possessively ran his hands over his prey’s freckled torso. Mapping out the expanse of Jensen’s body the Alpha nipped at his ear. Jensen’s breathing turned ragged as he laid still under Jared, unsure of what to do. Hungrily Jared captured Jensen’s lips with a bruising force. Jensen felt his cock harden with arousal at the heat of Jared’s kisses. Mindless he wrapped his fingers in the tall werewolf’s hair pulling him closer, needing more. Jensen could feel the tall man’s hard cock through his clothes as Jared pressed himself against the green eyed werewolf underneath him. Shock ran through him as Jensen felt a big hand wrap around his hard cock eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Try as he might the Omega couldn’t bring himself to feel the worry and fear he had before at the thought of mating with the handsome man on top of him. He felt like a man possessed as the thrill of want urged him on.

Jensen let out a sharp cry as pain overloaded his senses while trying to move his broken leg. Jared pulled back and stared down into his prey’s bright green eyes. After a minute Jared pushed himself off of Jensen and laid down next to him. The Alpha turned off the light, “Good night Jensen.”

“Night,” Jensen croaked out. Hurt and rejection filled him as Jared moved as close to the opposite edge of the bed as he could get. Jensen couldn’t wrap his head around the fickle Alpha. One minute Jared was staring at him like he was prey to be hunted and raging at him and the next kissing him possessively and claiming Jensen for his own. He wondered if that’s how the rest of his life with Jared would be.

And if that wasn’t enough Jensen was shocked and confused by his body’s reaction to the handsome werewolf. He had never found another man attractive in a sexual way until now. Even as he felt the sting of Jared’s rejection Jensen found himself craving the other man’s touch. He compelled himself to lie still refusing to force himself on Jared like a needy child. Troubled and stressed Jensen fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Bitch is Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to post more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading.

“Jensen!” Chris called out. The werewolf was surprised to see his best friend sitting under his usual tree in the quad.

Jensen stood up to greet his friend, “Hey Chris.”

“What are you doing here?” he clapped the Omega on the shoulder.

“I couldn’t miss class two days in a row,” Jensen snorted. His green eyes lit up at seeing his friend’s well familiar face.

Chris smiled, “I’m just surprised that they let you come.”

Jensen doubted if anyone in the South Basin Pack knew where he was let alone cared. He had awoken early that morning to find himself completely alone in Jared’s gigantic house. By nature Jensen wasn’t a sedentary creature. As such it wasn’t long before he got tired waiting for someone from the pack to come around and play babysitter for him. Filled with cabin fever and itching to get out and do something he left. And one short bus ride later he was at UH.

“Man, I am hungry. Let’s go get something to eat,” Jensen suggested choosing to ignore Chris’ comment.

They only got a few feet before Chris turned on him, his eyes dark with worry. “What the fuck happened to your leg?” he demanded.

“It’s nothing,” Jensen replied wearily. He had forgotten about his leg momentarily.

“Bullshit! You’re limping for Christ’s sake. What the fuck did they do to you?” Chris growled.

Jensen rolled his eyes in exasperation. He knew that his friend was just worried but Chris had some serious mother hen tendencies sometimes and it bugged the crap out of him, “They didn’t do anything. I went for a run last night and I broke my leg. That’s it.”

Chris snorted in disbelief but let it go.

****

Jensen let out a moan of delight as Sam placed their lunch in front of the two werewolves.

Chris rolled his eyes, “Dude, it’s just a burger.”

“A Roadhouse bacon cheeseburger is not just a burger. It is the Holy Grail of burgers,” Jensen threw a french fry across the table at his companion.

Chris grinned, Jensen was always happy when there was food in front of him. “So how is your new pack?”

Jensen shrugged, “Dunno, Misha was the only one I met.”

“Well what about your mate?” Chris pushed.

“He’s…fine,” Jensen refused to meet the gray blue eyes staring at him intently. He didn’t know what to think about Jared. The tall man didn’t seem to be interested in him at all. Except for when he was kissing him last night Jensen reminded himself. He tried to hide from the pain he felt over the handsome werewolf’s rejection. Why had Jared suggested Jensen be his mate if he didn’t even want him?

“You sure about that?” Chris asked. Jensen wasn’t really one to just blurt out whatever he was thinking but sometimes getting him to talk was harder than pulling teeth. Ignoring Chris’ question Jensen takes another bite of his bacon cheese burger.

A petite female with long dark brown hair sits down in the booth next to Chris, “My, my, my, they send me out to track you down and bring you back home and what do I find? Our Alpha’s soon to be mate out on a date with his boyfriend. Jared won’t be happy about this at all.”

Jensen stares at the strange werewolf, his green eyes hard with anger, “And just who the fuck are you?”

The woman chuckles, “Ah, that’s right. We haven’t official met yet, I’m Gen.”

“What do you mean soon to be?” Chris’ eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Oh? Didn’t your boyfriend tell you?”Gen stares at Jensen intently with cruel dark eyes. “He’s packless, Jared rejected him last night. Told me he couldn’t go through with it. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole deal falls through,” Gen tells Chris in a stage whisper.

Jensen felt sick to his stomach at Gen’s confession. Of course Jared would have told his pack about what happened last night. They were all probably laughing at him behind his back, even Misha. He wondered if Jared meant to kill his father’s pack after all.

As if reading his thoughts Gen ran her fingers through Chris’ hair and purred, “You’re pretty. Maybe I can convince Jared to let me keep you after we’ve killed the rest of your pack.”

Chris snatched her hand out of his hair and growled at her, “Get the fuck out of here.”

Gen laughed, “I’m afraid I can’t leave without Pretty Boy over here in tow.”

“Why? I thought you just said that Jared doesn’t want me anymore,” Jensen accused.

“Beats me,” Gen shrugged. “But orders are orders.”

“Thanks but I’d rather be dragged behind a bus over coals than go anywhere with you,” the green eyed werewolf drawled.

Gen clucked her tongue, “That’s not very nice.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Jensen menaced.

“Maybe I’ll get Jared to, he has so many times before,” Gen’s dark eyes appeared black as she sneered at him.

“While he’s at it you might want to ask him to pull out the stick that is clearly wedged so very far up your ass,” Jensen replied in a sickly sweet voice.

Enraged Gen shrieked as she launched herself at Jensen across the table. She socked him in the face and ribs a couple times before Sam hauled her off of him. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Sam demanded. “In case you forgot Missy my bar is neutral territory. Which means no fighting.”

“He’s a part of my pack, that rule doesn’t apply,” the angry werewolf fought against Sam’s hold on her.

“Do I look like I give a shit? Now get the fuck out of my bar,” Sam shoved Gen towards the door.

Gen growled at Jensen before she left.

Sam turned her attention to the Jensen, “You okay boy?”

He slumped down in his seat and sighed, “Yeah, I’m sorry about the mess.”

The bartender waved a hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry about it. So you going to tell me what the hell happened to your leg that you’re walking around like a gimp?”

“It’s nothing,” Jensen was getting angry at everyone insinuating that his new pack was beating him up. Aside from Gen everyone else he had met seemed nice enough or at least civil.

“Oh, so I suppose you just fell down the stairs?” Sam frowned.

“No! I didn’t fall down the stairs and nobody hurt me. I was running last night and I tripped over a branch and broke my leg, that’s it,” he insisted.

Sam had disbelief written all over her face, “What do you think Jeff would do if he saw you busted up like this.”

“I honestly don’t think he would give one shit,” he had yet to hear from the man since their fighting match and Jensen was still hurt over the way his father had treated him the other night.

“Boy you will be lucky if I don’t tell your daddy about you saying such things,” the bartender crossed her arms.

“You saw him the other night Sam,” Jensen exclaimed. “How do you think he would feel?”

“I think that he loves you. And I think that he would kill anyone for laying a finger on you. I also think that the reason he threw such a damn fuss was because he couldn’t do his job as Alpha and protect you and your pack at the same time,” Sam ruffled his hair.

“But I am Omega and it is my job to protect the pack too,” he pressed.

“And while you’re doing that who is going to protect you?” Sam worried.

He closed his eyes, “I can look out for myself. Can you just tell him I said hi and that I’m doing okay the next time you see him?”

“Sure thing kid,” the bartender promised.

Jensen took a deep breath and raked his hand through his hair. He wondered if he would start losing hair on account of all the stress weighing on him. The werewolf felt sad at the thought, “Well I suppose I should head back.”

“Why the hell would you do that?” Chris exclaimed.

“I’m not going to run away just because of some stupid bitch. And unless he tells me otherwise I was under the impression that Jared and I still had a deal,” he answered standing up.

Chris grumbled he knew that once Jensen set his mind on something there was nothing in the world that could stop him. “At least come back to the apartment and get your crotch rocket.”

Jensen nodded his assent, “Hey Miss Sam, do you think I could get a bottle of Jack to take with me.”

“Sure thing kid,” Sam chuckled. “I have a feeling you’re going to need it later.”


	5. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared get's drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading!

Jensen followed the rumbling of voices to the kitchen when he got to Jared’s. He found Misha, Sebastian, Chad, and Jared all sitting around the table talking loudly and laughing while playing cards.

Misha was the first one to notice Jensen. The blue eyed man jumped out of his chair and gave him a tight hug, “Jensen!”

He patted Misha on the shoulder before the shorter man pulled away, “Are you drunk?”

“A little bit,” Misha admitted smiling.

“Only a little?” Jensen smiled down at his new friend.

Misha cupped his hand over Jensen’s mouth, “Shhh, I have something to tell you.”

“What’s that?” he asked pulling away.

“I had some of your pie today. It was amazing! Do you think you could make another tomorrow for my barbeque?” Misha asked excitedly. If he was a dog he would have been waging his tail.

“Sure,” Jensen grinned. After everything last night he had forgotten about Misha’s barbeque. He felt nervous at the thought of being around the entire pack by himself.

Misha pumped his fist into the air letting out an exuberant whoop. “Come play cards with us,” he dragged Jensen over to the table and plopped him down in the chair next to his.

 “What happened to your face?” Jared’s voice was tight with tension. Jensen instinctually rubbed at the giant purple bruise on his cheek bone where Gen had punched him earlier.

His green eyes refused to meet the Alpha’s stare. He was surprised that Gen hadn’t come back and ratted on him, “I had a discussion with someone and it got heated.

Sebastian snorted, “Do your discussions always end like that?”

Jensen shrugged, “Depends on who I’m talking to. So what are we playing?”

“Black Jack, you want a drink?” Chad offered.

“Sure,” he nodded.

The Beta got up to grab him a shot glass. He could feel Jared staring at him intently. Jensen was surprised. This was the calmest and happiest he had seen the Alpha. He wondered if it was because he was drunk or because Jensen had been gone all day. Chad placed the glass in front of Jensen and poured him a shot of vodka. The alcohol burned going all the way down as he swallowed.

“Who’s turn to deal?” Chad asked.

Jared picked up the cards off the table, “That would be mine.”

“So where were you today?” Sebastian asked Jensen. “It was my turn to babysit you.”

“I went to school,” Jensen frowned. He didn’t like the idea of his new pack thinking he was too incompetent of taking care of himself.

“Where do you go?” Chad’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“UH, I’m getting my bachelor’s in business,” he answered taking another shot of vodka.

The werewolves stopped asking him questions once Jared finished dealing out the cards apparently satisfied with his answers. After a couple games and a few more shots Chad and Sebastian left with Misha in tow. Jensen decided he liked the other two men. Chad was quite shy but very smart and had a quick wit. Sebastian was boisterous and enjoyed telling stories and being the center of attention.

Jared swayed on his feet as he stood up. Jensen got up quickly and helped the bigger man up the stairs and dumped him on the bed. He started to back away when Jared hugged him close and nuzzled his face against Jensen’s stomach. Apparently the Alpha was a very loving drunk.

Slowly Jared pulled away and brushed Jensen’s bruised cheek with his hand carefully, “Who hurt you?”

Jensen was surprised at how much younger the tall man seemed. He let out a weary sigh, “Nobody, don’t worry about it.” He might not like Gen but he wasn’t about to tell Jared and get her in trouble. Though he doubted the Alpha would remember in the morning if he told him.

“You don’t like me,” Jared’s blue green eyes looked genuinely sad at the observation.

Jensen threaded his hands through Jared’s hair, “I don’t know you well enough to know if I like you or not. You never talk to me.”

“You make me nervous. I don’t know what to talk about when you’re around,” the Alpha confessed as he smiled and leaned into Jensen’s touch.

“Maybe you should work on that, I’m really not that hard of a person to talk to,” Jensen replied. He couldn’t imagine anything making Jared nervous let alone himself.

Jared sighed into Jensen’s green shirt, “You smell good. Like bacon and gasoline and fresh air.”

Jensen laughed, “Okay Sasquatch.”

He started pulling Jared’s shirt over his head when the Alpha grabbed his wrists. “No sex,” he ordered. His voice adamant and worried like he thought Jensen might try to take advantage of his inebriated state and rape him.

Jensen pulled his wrists out of Jared’s grasp, “I’m not trying to get into your pants doofus. I’m just trying to help you out of your clothes so you can sleep.”

Jared bit his lip as he took a minute to think it over, “Okay, but no sex.”

“No sex,” Jensen agreed. Carefully Jensen helped the bigger man out of his clothes and tucked him into bed. After he turned off the bed room light the werewolf went back down stairs and curled up on the recliner in the living room. He stared at the TV not really paying attention to what was flickering across the screen. Jensen was having a hard time admitting to himself just how hurt he was by Jared’s comment. Even in his alcohol induced state he didn’t want Jensen. For the life of him the werewolf couldn’t figure out why that made him sad. It wasn’t like he loved Jared or even knew him for that matter. Despite that he still felt himself missing the handsome man after their heavy petting the night before. Finally Jensen decided that he must be going crazy. It was the only possible solution.  


	6. Self Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life from Jared's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to post more please leave a comment, if not thank you for reading!

A werewolf’s body heals itself at an amazingly fast rate and as such metabolizes and burns through alcohol faster than a human’s does. Because of this werewolves generally got to skip the hangover part of getting drunk, a fact for which Jared was extremely grateful for the next morning when he woke up in bed.

Last night was a bit of a haze. He vaguely remembered Jensen helping him up the stairs last night but he was drawing a blank after that. The tall werewolf stretched out in bed feeling his muscles pull tight. Slowly he let out a long breath and relaxed. Jared was surprised to find himself alone in bed when he looked around for Jensen.

Worry twisted in his gut as he scrambled out of bed, “Jensen!” He ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the living room. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of Jensen curled up on himself fast asleep in the recliner. Jared slumped down onto the couch and watched Jensen’s peaceful expression as he slept.

He doubted if Jensen knew how much he cared for him, or the months that he had been watching the green eyed werewolf even though they were at civil war. No, because he was too much of a coward to actually talk to Jensen unless he was angry. He hated himself for hurting the beautiful man the first night he was here. What made it so much worse was the fact that he hadn’t even noticed that Jensen had broken his leg. It had taken everything in him not to take Jensen and bury himself inside him because he didn’t want to hurt the beautiful werewolf anymore than he already had. He had wanted to make Jensen his mate the second he walked in the door and found him washing dishes. He couldn’t understand how those beautiful green eyes could be so kind and offer to make him food even after Jared had taken him away from his family and friends. Hell Jared hated himself enough for the both of them. Still he couldn’t bring himself to part from the man.

Jared didn’t know what it was about Jensen that drove him crazy and made him calm at the same time. He had been sick with worry after Jensen had run away from him the first night and then yesterday when he came home to find the house empty. He knew that he couldn’t keep Jensen locked up like a house pet but that didn’t help with his nerves. Jared’s blood had boiled when he saw the bruise on the man’s face. It baffled him that someone would want to hurt Jensen. He tried very hard not to feel jealous over how well he and Misha seemed to get along. Yes, Jared’s emotions had taken him through a bit of a rollercoaster ride since Jensen had come into his life.

The tall man quietly slunk back up the stairs as Jensen started to stir from his spot on the big recliner. He quickly jumped in the shower and tried to clear his head to no avail. Gen had come by his office early yesterday afternoon worried about him. Jared had been surprised to see her walk into his office. She had been pretty angry with him after he broke off things with her. To his surprise Gen had been patient and concerned as she sat silently and listened to him ramble on about his worries.

As he toweled off he could hear Jensen fumbling around in the kitchen downstairs. Nervously Jared looked through his clothes trying to figure out what to wear to Misha’s barbeque.  He couldn’t overlook the fact of how unilaterally similar he was to every preteen girl in the world worrying over his appearance to impress a guy. Gorgeous as Jensen was it didn’t stop Jared from feeling any less ridiculous. Eventually he managed to find something acceptable and made his way down the stairs.

The kitchen smelt amazing and was filled with sunlight as Jared sat down at the island. Jensen had his back to him and was leaning over to check the pie in the oven. Heat pooled in Jared’s stomach and he could feel himself getting hard as he stared at the other man’s perfect ass. God he felt like a pervert but he couldn’t stop himself from staring hungrily at Jensen.

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Jensen didn’t look up from his spot as he chided him.

Jared’s face burned bright red, “Sorry.”

Jensen just turned around and smiled. His bright emerald green eyes caught the sunlight, “You want some breakfast?”

It took the Alpha a moment to realize that he was staring again, “Nah, I’ll just wait for the barbeque.”

The other werewolf shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his pies, “Do you know how many people are going to be at Misha’s today?”

“Including us, fifteen,” Jared thought Jensen’s shoulders seemed a little tense. “Why did you sleep on the recliner last night?”

“Hmm?” Jensen looked up from the apple he was chopping, “Oh, I was watching something on the TV and I fell asleep.”

Jared could smell the lie in the man’s statement. Did he do something in his drunken state last night to scare Jensen off? Or worse hurt him? Jensen didn’t seem scared of him and he didn’t appear to be injured in any way. But why else would he have slept curled up on the recliner if there was a perfectly good bed? He couldn’t remember doing anything but it seemed like the only possible explanation. With conviction the Alpha knew he deserved to go to Hell for what he was doing to Jensen.

“How did you sleep?” Jensen smiled at him.

Jared shrugged his massive shoulders, “Fine, I guess.”

The green eyed werewolf started filling his pie, “I thought so, you were out like a light once you got into bed.”

The Alpha’s brow creased sheepishly, “Sorry you had to help me up the stairs.”

Jensen waved his hand in dismissal, “It’s alright, you are a very loving drunk.”

Jared felt bile rise in his stomach. He was scared shitless that he had done something to Jensen last night. Could he have mated with Jensen last night and forgotten? Mindlessly he felt around in his head for any sign that their mate bond had been forged but he came up with nothing. Jared let out a long breath in relief. He would never forgive himself if he had mated with Jensen while he was still hurt.

“At least you didn’t throw up on me,” Jensen told him, bringing Jared back to reality. “I wish I could say the same for some of my other friends.”

Jensen jumped into this crazy story about how he and Chris and Alona had gone camping a couple years ago. Chris had drunk two Bloody Maries, two Monsters laced with tequila, and a half a bottle of Jose in one hour. Jensen had watched over his best friend the entire night and cleaned up after him. His green eyes danced with mirth as he told his story. Jared couldn’t help but laugh and fall a little more in love with Jensen. And Jensen stood there without a clue nor did he harbor any such feelings to reciprocate. Life was a bitch like that.

****

Jensen followed Jared as he led the way to Misha’s house. Jared could feel the tension that the man behind him was trying so desperately to hide. The Omega had been relaxed earlier when they were talking while he baked but it hadn’t taken long for his stress to build. Jared wanted to comfort him and calm his nerves but he wasn’t sure how receptive Jensen would be to that at the moment. So he did nothing.

Misha smiled as he ushered them inside. The wild haired man was ecstatic over the pies Jensen had made. They were quickly led out to the patio in the back yard where everyone was congregating. While the pack wasn’t out right gawking at Jensen they were very much staring at the new comer discreetly. It seemed the only ones who weren’t ogling Jensen were the kids, Colin, Nick, and Sierra who were playing in the pool. He could see Jensen stiffen slightly under the pack’s scrutiny as Misha gave him a tour of his garden. The Alpha was happy that Jensen had someone he could talk to.

 Richard up next to him by the grill and handed him a beer, “So how’s it going?”

“Fine,” he shrugged taking a sip from the cold bottle in his hand.

“Just fine?” Richard waggled his eyebrows.

Jared rolled his eyes, “How’s it going with Traci?”

“Fine,” the tiny man smirked.

Traci came up behind Richard and grabbed his ass, “I was hoping we were doing a little better than fine.”

Jared left the couple to sit on a lawn chair as Richard pulled Traci in for a kiss. He was jealous of the love that they shared and wondered if he and Jensen would ever have anything like that. The Alpha knew it was petty but he couldn’t help it. Quietly he sipped at his beer watching everyone else talk and laugh.

A thrill of surprise ran through him as Jensen sat down next to him and handed him a plate of food, “I didn’t know what you liked so I got you a little bit of everything.”

Lost in his thoughts Jared hadn’t really been paying attention when everyone had started lining up to get food, “Thanks.”

Ravenous Jared tucked into the food on his plate. His fork was halfway to his mouth when Jensen’s knee rested against his. An electric shock ran up his leg. Jensen blushed as the Alpha looked at him but kept on eating his food. Jared felt his heart swell with elation. Maybe, maybe Jensen didn’t hate him after all.  A stupid grin plastered itself across his face while they ate in silence. When he looked up at Jensen again he saw that the other man was smiling as well.

“Jared!” Sierra squealed out his name as she ran up to them.

He wrapped the little girl into a hug and swung around, “What can I do for you today Miss Sierra?”

“Do the Tickle Monster,” Sierra demanded.

“The Tickle Monster? Don’t you want to play with me instead?” Jared set her down on the ground.

“No! You’re no fun,” she insisted.

“I’m no fun?” he put his hand over his heart in mock pain. “Well if you say so,” he sighed. Jared put on a scary face and made his voice sound like an evil old lady’s, “Then I’m going to get you.”

Delighted Sierra ran as fast as her little legs could carry her as Jared chased after her his hands raised in the air. Soon Colin and Nick joined Sierra and started to chase their Alpha. He fell down laughing as they tackled him to the ground. The tiny werewolves tickled him incessantly until he finally surrendered. When he got up he found Jensen smiling at him.

“Want to go for a walk?” Jensen suggested after he made his way over to Jared.

“Sure,” Jared smiled. “How’s your leg?”

“Good as new,” Jensen led the way over to the garden Misha had been showing him earlier.

Excitement grew inside of him. Jared wondered what this would mean for them, “That’s good.”

Jensen laughed, “So do you have any siblings?”

He nodded, “Yeah, my little sister Emily is Sierra’s mom. What about you?”

“Nah,” Jensen shook his head. “It was just Chris, Alona, and me.”

“The Three Musketeers,” Jared studied his companion’s face.

Jensen laughed, his green eyes danced with amusement, “More like the Terrible Trio. We got into a lot of trouble growing up.”

“I would never have guessed,” he said sarcastically.

“Oh and I suppose you were the perfect angel as a kid,” Jensen shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Damn straight,” Jared smiled.

Jensen shielded his eyes from the sunlight as he looked up at the tall Alpha. Before he knew what he was doing Jared was leaning down and kissing the beautiful man softly on the lips. God he tasted good. Jared felt his body heat up several degrees as Jensen let out a low moan and leaned into him.

Jared pulled away and led Jensen around to the side of Misha’s house and away from the prying eyes of his pack. Once out of sight Jensen wrapped his fingers into Jared’s long brown hair and pulled him in for another kiss. Jared carefully maneuvered them so that Jensen was trapped between his body and the house without breaking their kiss. Jared could feel how hard Jensen was as he pressed his body up against him. Slowly Jared trailed heated kisses along the green eyed werewolf’s chin and down his neck.

“Jared,” Jensen growled his voice dropped an octave. The Alpha felt like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He wanted nothing more than to hear the beautiful man call out his name in this debauched state for the rest of his life. Forcing Jensen’s mouth open Jared needed to taste more of him. Jared felt precome start to leak out of his already hardened cock, he needed more. Needed Jensen so bad it hurt.

Gen let out a little cough of embarrassment. Jared pulled away from Jensen. “There’s a call for you Jared,” she nodded her head at the house.

“I’ll be there in a second,” he replied dismissing her. Jared knew it wasn’t her fault but he was more than a little pissed off at her for interrupting them. He looked down into Jensen’s green eyes, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen pulled him in for a soft kiss.

Reluctantly he left the beautiful man behind and went inside Misha’s house to answer the phone. He let out a yelp of surprise as Gen shoved him into a chair and started to straddle him, “What the fuck Gen?”

“Don’t you want me anymore?” she whined running her hands over his body.

“No, I’m pretty sure I made that clear when I called things off seven months ago,” he felt uncomfortable with her touching him.

“Why did you call it off? Just because I killed that kid in the North Basin Pack?” Gen started grinding her body against his.

Jared grabbed her by the shoulders, “You started a fucking civil war. Besides, I’m with Jensen now.”

Gen waved her hand at the thought like it was a fly she was trying to swat, “Pretty Boy doesn’t mind sharing you. He told me yesterday.”

She slid out of his grasp and pressed herself against him. Gen started kissing him and biting at him. When Jared finally managed to extricate himself from her he found Jensen standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face. The petite brunette giggled and waved at Jensen.


	7. Give Me A Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen surprises them both.

Something in Jensen snapped when Gen waved at him from her perch atop Jared. Ignoring Jared’s calls after him Jensen left Misha’s house quickly. He took the stairs leading up to his bed room two at a time. How could he have been so stupid? He had actually deluded himself into thinking Jared liked him. Even after he had pretty much told Jensen point blank the night before that he didn’t. Lord he was pathetic. Apparently he needed love so badly that he had imagined Jared taking an interest in him. He should be locked up in a funny farm. At least then he would be with his own kind. Honestly how stupid was he that he didn’t learn his lesson with Daneel. He wasn’t someone people willingly chose. No, he was the last option when everything else fell through and people hit rock bottom.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered standing in the door way.

He quickly wiped away the tears that were silently falling down his face, “Did you still want me to be your mate or not, because if not I would really like to know so I don’t have to stick around here anymore.”

“Of course I still want you to be my mate,” Jared insisted.

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Jensen accused heatedly.

“Gen forced herself on me. I don’t want her, I want you,” the Alpha stepped closer and cupped Jensen’s face in his hands.

He pulled away shaking his head, “Then why aren’t we mated?”

Jared looked sad, “Because you broke your leg. I wanted to give you time to heal and actually think about this. I wanted you to choose me because you wanted me not because of your pack. I wanted you to love me like I love you.”

Jensen stood still trying to comprehend what he was hearing. He found it hard to believe what Jared said. He loved him? How could that be possible? Jared had said it with such conviction and emotion but the words felt empty to him. Jensen pulled the tall Alpha in for a fierce kiss, “Prove it.”

Surprised Jared lifted him and wrapped Jensen’s legs around his waist as he kissed him with new found passion. Jared carried him over to the bed and laid him down carefully. He removed Jensen’s clothes kissing his sensitive skin setting his body on fire. Jared was slow and careful as he opened him up. Jensen let out a moan as Jared crooked his fingers and found the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

“Please Jared,” he whined needing to feel the handsome man inside him after what felt like an eternity. Jared slowly slid inside him, filling him. They soon found a rhythm as Jared carefully pulled out of him and pushed back in. Jensen felt the tension in his body mounting as Jared hit his prostate with each thrust. The werewolves came together as their mating bond forged.

Exhausted Jared fell down on the bed next to him. Suddenly he could feel Jared inside his head. Jensen could feel all of his emotions as if they were his own. The Alpha pulled his mate in close and nuzzled against him, “I love you.”

“I love you to Sasquatch,” Jensen kissed Jared. He hadn’t realized it until they were bonded but somewhere along the way during the past couple days Jensen had fallen in love with the man laying next to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to post more please comment, otherwise thank you for reading.


End file.
